Cliché
by Anik Yoru
Summary: Rin no tiene muchas expectativas para su cumpleaños, pero puede que Haru termine sorprendiéndolo. [One-shot] [Rin's Birthday 2016]


**[Rin's Birthday 2016]**

Feliz cumpleaños a mi tiburón favorito❤ 02.02

 **Disclaimer:** Free! pertenece a Kyoto Animation, Animation Do y Koji Oji~

* * *

 **Cliché**

Rin tenía preparada una página entera en su diario para quejarse al final del día de cómo Haru se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, ya que, según él, era imposible que el pelinegro recordara ninguna fecha importante si no tenía que ver con la apertura de una nueva piscina pública. Sin embargo, lo primero que supo la mañana de ese día fue que Sousuke le lanzaba su almohada a la cara, mascullando un 'Nanase está abajo, váyanse y déjenme dormir'. Rin no tenía idea de cómo su amigo sabía eso, pero se levantó de un salto para ir corriendo al baño y darse la ducha más rápida de su vida, saliendo con el pelo aún escurriendo y a medio vestir. No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que Sousuke lo despertara cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba corriendo hacia la entrada principal de Samezuka, viendo al pelinegro esperando junto a la puerta.

Cuando hubo apenas salido trotando y dando tropezones, Haru extendió un brazo y le mostró un par de boletos blancos. Rin lo miró con la pregunta escrita en el rostro.

— ¿Qué…?

—Tengo boletos

— ¡Eso ya lo noté! ¿Pero para qué? — preguntó Rin mientras se acercaba a mirar los pequeños papeles. Leyó las letras impresas al mismo tiempo que escuchó la respuesta del otro.

—El parque de atracciones

El pelirrojo se quedó mirándolo en blanco unos segundos antes de empezarse a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Haru! ¿Has estado viendo películas raras? ¡Esto es lo más cliché que existe! — le dijo aún entre risas.

—Es culpa de Makoto, según él hoy no es un buen día para nadar—- miró el cielo nublado como reprochándole— aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Rin sonrió abiertamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros al pelinegro. La verdad era que, si era con Haru, no le importaba pasar su cumpleaños incluso encerrado en un cuarto de escobas y trapeadores. De hecho, eso probablemente le encantaría.

—Bueno, no importa, parece sacado de una película rosa, ¡pero me gusta!

Haru le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para luego señalar el otro extremo de la calle.

—Entonces, deberíamos abordar el…

— ¿Abordar? ¡Claro que no! No está lejos y podemos ir nosotros mismos- respondió mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y un brillo competitivo aparecía en sus ojos— ¡Veamos quién llega antes, Haru!

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Rin salió corriendo calle abajo con el viento fresco de la mañana desordenándole el cabello húmedo. No pasó mucho antes de que el pelinegro lo alcanzara y se pusiera a correr a su lado.

Eso le encantaba: estar al lado de Haru, competir con él. Lo relajaba. No podía ignorar el tirón de adrenalina y algo más que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca del otro. Se permitió unos segundos para mirarlo de reojo, para dejar que esos sentimientos que tuvo desde niño por él afloraran al ver su perfil; la punta de su nariz, su mirada segura, la manera en que su cabello ondulaba con el viento como si estuviera en un comercial de champú… incluso parecía que el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. El par de ojos azules se volvieron hacia él y Rin quedó atrapado en ellos, no escuchaba ni sentía nada más que aquellos orbes sobre él.

— ¡Rin!

Y entonces sintió algo más. Sintió el impacto de un árbol contra su cabeza, seguido del golpe de su trasero contra el suelo.

—Joder, ¿enserio esto pasa en la vida real? — masculló para sí mismo sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, sobándose la cabeza y poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Estás bien? — el pelinegro le preguntó mientras lo miraba con preocupación de arriba abajo.

—Sí… de verdad no puedo creer que me estrellé contra un árbol.

Haru frunció ligeramente el seño.

—Mejor que haya sido el árbol, bien pudo ser un auto cuando cruzáramos la calle, ¿en qué estabas pensando? No puedes soñar despierto de esa forma.

—Sí, bueno… lo siento. Mejor caminemos.

No pensaba decirle en dónde había estado su mente, ahora mismo se sentía estúpido por haber divagado a tal extremo y estaba enojado por su falta de cuidado. Odiaba causar problemas, sobre todo al pelinegro.

Haru suspiró.

—Bien, entonces yo gané— dijo mirando al frente.

— ¿¡Ah!?

Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo más, lo tomó de la mano y siguió caminando.

El parque de atracciones era grande, por lo que, aunque había bastante gente, no se veía lleno ni tenía filas demasiado largas frente a los juegos. Rin se había pasado los últimos diez minutos de camino quejándose de la autoproclamada victoria de Haru, diciendo que por ser su cumpleaños él tenía que ganar.

—La próxima vez te venceré, lo habría hecho esta de no ser por el árbol.

— ¿Cómo puedes no ver un árbol de ese tamaño, Rin?

El pelirrojo se sonrojó y giró la cara para tratar de ocultarlo, comenzando a caminar hacia el primer juego con la esperanza de dejar el tema por el resto del día. O de sus vidas, si fuera posible.

— ¿Te parece si vamos en orden, Haru?

— ¿Realmente quieres subirte a eso?

Ambos miraron el Carrusel frente a ellos. Los caballos de plástico eran todos blancos adornados con crines de colores y monturas demasiado llamativas y llenas de brillos, tenían tantas cosas encima que era difícil imaginarse cómo alguien podría sentarse.

—Bueno... no perdemos nada.

Cinco minutos fue lo que perdieron –y también lo máximo que aguantaron- antes de salir de aquél infierno. El juego iba tan lento que Rin se había dormido un par de minutos y una niña pequeña sentada en el caballo a su lado terminó tirándole su helado en la cabeza. Haru había sacado su celular para tomarle una foto, pero el otro despertó inmediatamente y salió corriendo al baño en cuanto se dio cuenta.

—Al demonio con el orden, escogeremos sólo los que nos interesen— dijo Rin terminando de enjuagarse el cabello —y como es mi cumpleaños, ¡yo comienzo!

La sonrisa de Rin había vuelto a su rostro mientras corría y tiraba de Haru en dirección a la Montaña rusa, apresurándolo para aprovechar que casi no había gente formada. En cuanto se subieron y el carro descendió la primera cuesta, el pelinegro se sujetó con firmeza a la barra de seguridad y no la soltó hasta que se detuvieron minutos después y el juego terminó, aunque cada vez que el carro giraba de dirección, el cuerpo de Haru se tambaleaba hacia ese lado, recordándole a Rin a un espagueti cocido.

—Son demasiadas vueltas, ¿por qué esto le gusta a la gente? — seguía quejándose Haru mientras se alejaban de la atracción.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? — preguntó Rin por quinta vez mirando al otro caminar como un niño de dos años.

—Ya te dije que no hay problema. Ahora, mi turno— dijo señalando hacia enfrente.

Cuando siguió su mirada, Rin vio cómo cuatro personas sentadas en un tronco bajaban por una pendiente con agua para caer en una especie de lago con aun más agua.

— ¡Sólo quieres meterte al agua y nadar!

—Claro que no- respondió desviando la mirada levemente.

Al final, Haru logró su cometido y terminó zambulléndose en el agua luego de lanzarse del tronco, aunque Rin logró sacarlo antes de que comenzara a desnudarse y los demás lo vieran.

A partir de ese momento, el día se convirtió en una competencia donde Rin elegía los juegos que giraran más rápido y Haru optaba por los que implicaran caer al agua y mojarse. Sin embargo sólo pasaron un par de horas antes de que el pelirrojo diera por terminado el duelo y decidiera dejar las atracciones giratorias, ya que el otro chico se encontraba más blanco de lo que jamás lo había visto. En lugar de eso, dedicaron el tiempo a comer y devolverle sus niveles normales a la presión de Haru.

Fue cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto, en plena tarde, que Rin eligió el último sitio.

—La Rueda de la fortuna- soltó mientras comían helado en un banco de madera— vamos ahí para terminar.

—No.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Por qué no?

—Dijiste que no más juegos que giren.

— ¡Pero, Haru! Eso ni siquiera puede considerarse en esa clase de girar, ¡es tan lento!

—El Carrusel era lento y te quedaste dormido.

— ¡Haru!

—Bien, de acuerdo. Vamos— replicó el mencionado, aunque sin mucha convicción.

Terminaron sus helados y Rin tuvo prácticamente que arrastrar a Haru para que subiera con él a la cabina del juego, diciéndole una y otra vez que el único peligro que corría era el de aburrirse. El juego inició y la rueda comenzó a girar. El pelinegro pareció más tranquilo tras acercarse a la ventana y mirar intensamente por unos segundos la mano del encargado del juego, que estaba peligrosamente cerca del interruptor de velocidades. Cuando vio que no hacía nada regresó al asiento y se sentó enfrente de Rin.

— ¿Ya no tienes miedo? — preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona y comenzando a reírse por lo bajo.

En lugar de responder, Haru sacó un pequeño paquete lila de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo tendió al otro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Rin.

Rin se calló de golpe y lo miró, encontrándose con que el otro lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos. Sintió su cara arder y los nervios llegar hasta la punta de sus dedos, por lo que tomó el regalo y escondió su vergüenza con una leve risa.

— ¿En la Rueda de la fortuna? Enserio que eres cliché. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo notas— le dijo mirándolo con ternura y sonriendo— Gracias, Haru.

—No llores.

— ¡No estoy llorando! — replicó Rin. _Aunque probablemente lo haga si lo abro_ , pensó, por lo que simplemente abrazó el paquete y decidió abrirlo más tarde.

~~

Iban caminando de regreso cuando el pelirrojo dijo que quería pasar a un lugar antes, tomó de la muñeca a Haru y lo apresuró hasta que llegaron al sitio que ambos conocían tan bien. Aún era invierno y los árboles todavía estaban desnudos, pero el gran cerezo frente a ellos tenía su propia belleza incluso sin hojas ni flores.

—De verdad me encanta este lugar— suspiró mirando el árbol.

—A mí también— respondió Haru en voz apenas audible. Y después de una pausa se giró hacia el pelirrojo— Rin…

Pero fue interrumpido por el tono de mensaje del celular de Rin, quien lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver quién era.

—Es Nagisa, dice que si tienes un teléfono lo contestes, y también que nos apresuremos porque todos nos esperan en casa de Makoto— dijo mirando la pantalla del celular, pero como no obtuvo respuesta del otro, levantó la vista— Hey, ¿me estás escu…?

Haru lo estaba mirando a los ojos sin decir nada y fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de Rin, que comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Sus manos sudaban y podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón retumbarle en los oídos. Cuando se acercó tanto que pudo sentir su calor corporal, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos sin pensar y los apretó, esperando. Inmediatamente después sintió algo cálido rozar sus labios y notó su interior temblar de placer. Duró apenas unos segundos y fue sólo un contacto leve, pero cuando el pelinegro se separó Rin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo con cara de ensoñación.

—Vengamos en primavera, cuando florezcan— le dijo Haru mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que Rin comenzara a lagrimear de felicidad.

—No llores.

— ¡No estoy llorando! — protestó, usando el dorso de la mano para secar las pequeñas gotas que tenía en las comisuras de los ojos.

—Ven, Nagisa puede esperar— dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba al pie del árbol.

Rin se sentó junto a Haru de manera que sus hombros se tocaban y sonrió. Sonrió por el regalo, por el beso, por su nueva promesa y porque no podía creer lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que el otro ni siquiera se acordaría de su cumpleaños. No habría podido pedir un mejor día ni mejor compañía. Todo había sido perfecto y no podía imaginarse más feliz.

Eso hasta que abrió el regalo de Haru en cuanto regresó a Samezuka y descubrió que eran galletas saladas de caballa, entonces tomó su diario y se dispuso a llenar la página que tenía preparada, escribiendo todas las razones por las que Haru tenía un cerebro de pez.

* * *

¡Por los dioses! Este es el cuarto día que he estado con hype por los cumpleaños de mis personajes favoritos, la vida de una fangirl es cansada~ Ahora no quiero volver a escuchar/leer la palabra 'cumpleaños' nunca más(? Jaja~

Gracias por leer~ C:


End file.
